rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Valaškový bijec
Valaškový bijec byl Lacův alias Mojši a Mojšovej Lúčke . *sak aj ja valasku ovladam lebo som od deviati rokov mal nabrusenu valasku ako britva *sak vo varine mi vraveli dykovy bijec a v mojsi v krcme valaskovy bijec.aj sa mi z teho zapasa chce srat kurva. *aj nabrusenu valasku ako britva som mal aj som za tymto remenom nosel po dedine aj na pasienkoch.sak raz bola velka hadka o flasu borovicky co jeden doniesol a z teho bola bitka v krcme na sekery aj som valaskou sest chujov dosekal a od tej chvile mi vraveli laco valaskovy bijec. Laco to s valaškou umí *aj som valaskou ako britva nabrusenu vrtel nad hlavu a ako blesk svistala aj sa ligotala. *sak som vedel selijake triky ked mi bolo strnast som bol riadny valaskovy bijec.aj som mal klobuk ako juro janosik.aj ked ma cigani z varina ci gbelan zbadali ihned revali a utekali lebo sa ma bali.jednemu ciganovi som predtym jednym slahom valasky tri prsty odtal a od tej doby sa ma bali. *no vecer mariena zasa prisla aj chcela aby jej tibor rum kupel.vravim ty bachyna co tu smrdis u mojho stola ta valaskou slahnem pomedzi cecky aj padnes mrtva na zem. *prekrasnu valasku bola z perovania zo saaba ukuta bola riadna ocel toto.som ju ako britvu nabrusel pekne aj vylestil slahala riadne.isla trebarz macka som valaskou slahol a hlava jej odletela.sak selijake take pekne srandy som robel. *japonsky inzinier mi robi valasku s damascenskej oceli nabrusena ako britva bude aj rucka z teho karbona.riadne slahadlo smrti.sak som valasku vedel naozaj ovladat lepsie ako ten smrdak janosik.sak mi preto vraveli valaskovy bijec som raz krcmu vo varine rosekal valasku aj vycap som odtal aj som pat stolov rosekal na triesky. ...a nebojí se jí použít *farar bol riadny picus kludne by som ho aj valaskou sekol do ksichta. *jeden masar ma sekerou sekol do chrbta z desat dvanast stychov.palo milo ma pichol nozom do nohy sest stychov.jeden zandar mi hlavu rozbil v krcme baterku ma bachol sest stychov.gabor ten osraty madar ma slahol nozom cez pazuru jedenast stychov.jara vrabcova ma bachla v krcme v mojsi rozbitym pollitrom do hlavy zozadu osem stychov.sak ked sa bijes aj ty cosi vzdy dostanes no nie je tak zle lebo moje skore je lepsie ja som takychtristo mozno styristo stychov najmenej dal.to bolo na pociatku ked som napokon mal valasku uz nikto sa nechcel bit so mnu lebo som valasku krutel nebolo vidno ako lietala.sak trebarz prisiel do krcmy aj sedel stol sest ich tambolo aj mali keci.naraz som slahol valasku a stol som roztal setko spadlo na zem politre poldecaky popolniky.stol napoly sa zrutel a bolo ticho nikdo uz keci nemal vravim krcmarovi nalej rum ty kokles. *som v ziline boxoval bol som v supertazkej kategorii no chodeli zme na treningy ozraty aj zme trebarz v ringe nielen boxovali no aj zme sa selijak kopali ci zme sa uterakmi ci palicami pobili a bolo trebarz sest ludi v tem ringe aj sa tam selijak bili aj valali.raz som prisiel ozraty na trenink aj som nabrusenou valaskou povrazy ringa presekal. *sak dobre ste urobeli mali ste mu k temu hlavu kokota nabrusenym klincom dopichat ked ste mu kokota nepreklali ihlami.sak aj vo varine bol jeden takyto somar aj zme ho ohnom paleli reval aj sa ochcal aj osral.ohnivymi konarmi zme mu kokota opaleli aj setky chlpiska mu zhoreli.tiez donasal.aj som mu nabrusenou valaskou po ksichte jazdel aj mu vravim teraz ta oholim aj ti pritem nos odtnem aj oci vypichnem.reval od strachu aj sa zasa osral. *sak do varina do krcmy chodel jeden taky inteligentny matematik aj stale setkych otravoval ked sa zozral chcel aby mu ludia akesi matematicke hadanky riesili aj som mu raz zasekol valasku do nohy na zem sa ihned zrutel aj reval vravim teraz ty hadaj kolko stychov dostanes ty sukin syn. *sak s tym spravanim je to ozajstna pravda ked som bol na slovensku aj som chodel do krcmy do varina isiel som naokolo haluzny margity solarovej a ta na mna vzdy revala ty okurveny ozran pojebany hadom ty z hada syn.ked som si valasku urobel aj riadne nabrusel idem raz aj zasa revala naraz som slahol valasku jej do dreveneho plota aj som plot roztal kusisko plota padlo aj odletelo aj revem na nu ty stara kurva z kurvosa osmrdene semeno si tvoja mater motyku napchala do pice a z teho teba vysrala ta zabijem gebenu ti rozetnem len kravske hovnisko ti vytecie z hlavy lebo ty mozog nemas. *kricala od hrozy aj sa pocikala aj bezala do tej haluzny v ktorej byvala aj sa tam zamkla.aj som valasku do dveri zopar razy zatal no nic som jej neurobel som do nej moju zabijacku valasku netnul by som jej musel dvere vyvratit.len som jej dve okna kamenom vybil.od tej chvile som ju nevidel ked som isiel naokolo.len raz ked som ju do hroba hadzal za pol roka tuto svinu ze svine mrtku.som ju hodel s truhlu do hroba truhla padla dolu aj na boku pukla aj pazura jej cuhala von svini.aj som vytiahol kokota aj som sa do hroba na nu vychcal aj som jej pazuru ochcal.vravim ta posledny raz osprchujem ty kurva kym ta zahadzem hlinu. *sak na cintorine bolo vela zmijisek sa na rozpalenych hroboch v lete opalovali ako kdesi na plazi kurvy.som ich takym drotom chytal aj som im hlavu odtal valasku ajn psiskam som ich dal pretoze psi mali radi hadiska aj ich vzdy zjedli.